


Leopard Print Sweater

by lizziepro



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> If there are two people who love leopard print in INFINITE, it's Sunggyu and Woohyun. What happens though when both are forgetful and can't remember who owns what, especially when the item in question is something they both would prefer to own? Boys will be boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopard Print Sweater

It was silly.  
  
**Absolutely silly**.  
  
Two grown men, well okay let's say boys, fighting over a sweater.  
  
A leopard print sweater nonetheless.  
  
Both Woohyun and Sunggyu had a passion for the print, so to speak, and each had so many articles of clothing that consisted of leopard print that they were beginning to lose track of whose clothing was whose.   
  
It didn't help that they shared clothing though, being the same size **AND** being in a relationship and all, but you'd think they could keep track of their own personal items, right?  
  
Unfortunately not.  
  
**This is where the screaming began.**  
  
_"Sunggyu, I swear! That sweater is mine! I bought it last month. Remember? We were in Japan for our arena tour. You were with me",_ Woohyun said, arms folded across his chest, leg cocked out to the side. He was not prepared to admit defeat by any means.  
  
And besides, the sweater looked better on him anyway, or so he thought.  
  
_"NO! It's mine! I got it when we went on vacation. I got it at that tiny shop on the beach because I was cold that night! You're thinking of the striped sweater you bought in Japan that I told you to buy because it looked good on you,"_ Sunggyu retaliated, hands on his hips, neck strained as he raised his voice.  
  
They were standing in their room, door shut, just yelling back and forth about this stupid, ugly sweater.  
  
Why did it matter so much?  
  
Well, because they were Sunggyu and Woohyun, and as much as they loved each other, neither would back down from their standpoint, especially if they thought they were right.  
  
_"Do you have the receipt,"_ Woohyun asked, arms relaxing a little at his sides.  
  
This was going nowhere.  
  
_"No! Why would I keep the receipt?"  
  
"To mark it out of your bank book!"  
  
"I do everything online. This isn't the fucking stone age, Woohyun!"_  
  
Sunggyu tossed his head back in angst. There was no getting through to this boy, and at this point it was a miracle none of the other members busted into the room to tell them to shut up, though Sunggyu thinks they know better now than to do that because last time they went without eating any form of meat for a week and a half, that is until Sungyeol bought and entire chicken and cooked it in the oven while Sunggyu was out, then forgot it was baking and almost burnt the dorm down.  
  
**But that's besides the point.**  
  
_"I never said it was!"  
  
"Then why would I have the receipt?"  
  
"I don't know! For when shit like this comes up!"  
  
"It's not like you keep your receipts either!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So why should I keep mine?!"  
  
"Cause you're older than me, and that's what older people do........." _  
  
Woohyun had stuck below the belt with that one.  
  
**And he knew it.**  
  
He was in trouble now.  
  
Sunggyu's eyes had disappeared from his face, which could only mean something bad was about to happen to Woohyun.  
  
Luckily, Woohyun was quick on his feet today and went in for the kill.  
  
He took a large step into his boyfriend and pecked his lips before stepping back and putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Sunggyu barely had time to react before Woohyun stepped back, and just before he started to open his mouth to scold his boyfriend, Woohyun brought on the next step in his plan to lighten up the mood in Sunggyu's rainy, tornado filled heart.  
  
_"Sunggyu~~~ GyuGyu~~ Don't be mad at me~~~ I didn't mean it~~ You don't look a day over 20, baby~~"_ Woohyun said.  
  
The entire time he swayed his shoulders back and forth, batting his eyelashes at the older, hands remaining behind his back, until...  
  
_"Gyu~~~ Does it really matter whose sweater it is?? You look best in it anyway~ You know I'm right. You're so handsome!~~"_  
  
Woohyun then brought his hands up to either side of his face and moved them in small circles next to his cheeks, squishing his face into the most disgustingly, greasy cute look that only he could pull off.  
  
**And of course, it only worked on Sunggyu.**  
  
Everyone else hated Woohyun's aegyo with a burning passion. Hoya even threw up once a little bit because it was too much, or maybe it was that bad kimbap he had eaten that day....  
  
Still, the other members despised Woohyun's aegyo and everything about it, whereas Sunggyu sided with most Inspirits who found it totally endearing and fell head over heels for that greasy tree every time he threw a heart at some girl in the audience who could barely breathe at that point.  
  
Sunggyu understood that feeling, of not being able to breathe around Woohyun. He was a leader to everyone, never letting on how much he may like or dislike any certain member, but around Woohyun he felt he could be himself.  
  
That he too could flail over the gross, over the top aegyo, and it would be okay.  
  
**This was why their relationship worked so well.**  
  
That and the fact that Woohyun knew just how to break his boyfriend down and stop the fights before anything got out of hand, even if it was his fault as it was now.  
  
Sunggyu stood there, speechless and staring at his boyfriend the entire time he spoke, giving him compliments, even sending him a flying heart.  
  
There was no way around it.  
  
He couldn't defeat it.  
  
**_He was mush._**  
  
Putty in the greasy tree's hands.  
  
Not that he totally minded, really, but the vulnerability was alarming sometimes.  
  
He owned a firearm and had mafia connections for christ's sake, **or so it's rumored**.  
  
He really blames Sungyeol for that rumor, ever since the burnt chicken episode, but he'll go with it because it strokes his ego.  
  
Finally Woohyun stopped the aegyo, allowing Sunggyu to breathe again, and by this time he'd become that pile of mush, yet again.  
  
Woohyun stood in front of him, waiting for the next words to come out of his mouth, and planning a mode of action for each scenario.  
  
Woohyun lucked out though and Sunggyu was done.  
  
_"You're right. It doesn't matter. It's not like we don't share clothes anyway. It's fine,"_ Sunggyu said, tossing his head back again, this time out of exhaustion.  
  
Keeping up with Woohyun was a chore, but a chore he was ready to attempt everyday of his life.  
  
Woohyun felt the tension lessen and he gravitated to Sunggyu's side, wrapping his arms around the older's waist and burrowing his head into his chest.  
  
Sunggyu wrapped his arms around the younger and just stood there, hugging Woohyun if only for a minute or so.  
  
It was nice to just have some alone time in the dorm, nice to just be able to embrace his boyfriend without having to worry about anything else, if only for those few moments. Sunggyu lived for moments like this, and he was sure Woohyun felt the same.  
  
Woohyun brought his head up to face Sunggyu and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
Sunggyu was waiting for him to say he loved him or that he appreciated him or something ridiculously sappy and typically romantic as he usually did, but it never came.  
  
_"But this means I can wear it to the airport tomorrow, right? It'll go great with my leopard print shoes and backpack."_ Woohyun said with a smile.  
  
Sunggyu threw his head back and groaned before pushing Woohyun from his side.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Woohyun grabbed his hand and pulled Sunggyu down to the floor with him, causing both of them to shriek from the surprise as Sunggyu landed atop the younger.   
  
Hoys entered the room just then at the sound of the screams to make sure everything was okay and then saw the two on the ground. He just stood at the door and sighed.  
  
_"Are you two okay? I heard screams..."_ Hoya asked as he sank into the door frame.  
  
_"Just fine. I fell, and Sunggyu refused to help me up so he ended up here with me. Nothing out of the ordinary."_ Woohyun answered in his cheesiest voice. He knew Hoya loathed that voice, but there were few occasions when Hoya would act up with him as well, so it wasn't a total bewildering event for Hoya.  
  
Sunggyu just groaned and rolled off of Woohyun, landing at his side and pulling him into his chest with an arm across Woohyun's abdomen.  
  
_"Alright, you two be careful. I'm not carrying anyone to the hospital today."_ Hoya replied, beginning to shut the door.  
  
_"WAIT! Hold on!"_ Sunggyu yelled as Hoya was about to shut the door.  
  
He looked down at Woohyun and gave him a huge smirk.  
  
**A gross, snark filled smirk.**  
  
Woohyun didn't like it, and Hoya didn't know what to do, so he just came back into the room like the leader asked, well, ordered really.  
  
_"Do you see that sweater?"_ Sunggyu asked Hoya.  
  
_"I see a lot of sweaters."_ Hoya replied, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
_"No, I mean that one over there?"  
  
"Over where? There are so many ugly ones to choose from..."  
  
"The one on the basket damnit!"_  
  
_"That nasty leopard print one?_ " Hoya asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the sweater in question. His face turned into one that contained a smile of disbelief. Why were they asking him about that sweater.  
  
_"Shut up. Just because it's not purple doesn't mean it's nasty,"_ Sunggyu retorted, eyes slowly disappearing as his dismay with the younger grew.   
  
Woohyun was now simply poking Sunggyu's chest as Sunggyu continued to hold him in a vice-like grip, unwilling to let go even for a moment. Woohyun didn't mind though. He was comfortable moreso in Sunggyu's arms than anywhere else. Plus, Sunggyu had a thing for good cologne, so that was a plus.  
  
_"Alright, fine. What the hell do you need from me concerning this sweater? I just did laundry, so I can't wash it for you guys. That's your job."_ Hoya said, trying to hide his smile.  
  
He hadn't done laundry, but it was fine.  
  
_"Whose sweater is that?"_ Sunggyu asked. He had now allowed his head to take up residence on Woohyun's chest, looking up at Hoya in the doorway as Woohyun played with his hair.  
  
At this point, Woohyun was more vulnerable than he, and he knew it, so he mouthed for Hoya to say it was his.  
  
_"Don't listen to him, Ho Won, we both know it's mine, right?"_ Woohyun said, continuing to play with Sunggyu's hair and not even bothering to look up at the boy in the doorway.  
  
Sunggyu let his jaw go agape.   
  
**How the fuck did Woohyun know what he was trying to do?!**  
  
Not that he could necessarily totally remember if the sweater was actually his, but he was older, and it should be his.   
  
Because **_logic._**  
  
_"It's actually, Sungjong's sweater."_ Hoya revealed with a smile.  
  
_"WHAT?!"_ Sunggyu and Woohyun yelled in sync, looking up at Hoya in disbelief.  
  
Hoya just stood there and shook his head before going to pick up the sweater and toss it onto his shoulder.  
  
_"It's Sungjong's. He's been looking for it for a month now. He obviously couldn't find it because it's been here in your guys' room and you've been fighting over it."_ He stated as he made his way back to the doorway.  
  
Woohyun and Sunggyu said nothing.  
  
Again, neither really knew if it was theirs or not, but come on.  
  
It was _leopard print._  
  
_**It HAD to have been one of theirs.**_  
  
But obviously they were wrong.  
  
_"So, I'll just take this and give it back to him, and now both of your problems have been solved. You can thank me later when you buy me dinner. See ya."_ Hoya said, leaving the room and the two men on the floor in shock.  
  
Sunggyu looked up at Woohyun and both remained silent.  
  
Neither knew what to say, but Sunggyu broke the silence first.  
  
_"That sweater was ugly anyway. It couldn't have been either of ours if it was that ugly."_ He said, scrunching his face as if he were trying to make himself believe it were true.  
  
Woohyun did the same and replied, _"Yeah. Of course. I didn't need to wear it to the airport anyway. I've got much better fashion sense than that. Right~~~~?"_ he said, finishing with more deadly, greasy, cardiac arrest inducing aegyo.   
  
Sunggyu nudged him in the side a little before settling his head on Woohyun's chest again.  
  
They were content just like that, not needing anything else to enhance their happiness, especially not that god-awful leopard print sweater.  
  
_What was Sungjong thinking when he bought it?_  
  
There are so many better leopard print articles of clothing in their closets anyway.  
  
Sunggyu kissed Woohyun's chest where he rested his head and allowed his eyes to close and sleep for a few minutes, as it was a rarity for him to get these few moments of silence.  
  
Woohyun allowed it though because truthfully he relished the moments when Sunggyu was sleeping, just resting for once and not worrying about everyone and everything. These were his favorite times with Sunggyu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside their safe, silent haven though, Hoya threw the sweater he had taken from the couple's room at Dongwoo, who was waiting patiently in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ramen.  
  
_"Here. I got you the sweater. Do what you want with it. It reeks of Sunggyu."_ Hoya said, going to the fridge for a bottle of water.  
  
_"Awesome. It is Sunggyu's, actually. I was with him when he bought it in Beijing. We went there on vacation once, but it was so long ago he doesn't remember it."_ Dongwoo said, holding the sweater up in front of him to inspect its wear and tear.  
  
Hoya laughed at Dongwoo before joining him at the table.  
  
_"So you're gonna toss it out?"_ Hoya said, taking a sip of his water.  
  
Dongwoo sat back in his chair, leaning on the back legs and lying the sweater across his lap.  
  
_"I'll throw it in the dumpster down the road. They'll never find it then."  
  
"Why're you doing this again?"  
  
"Cause I have to help those two with their fashion somehow, and since Sunggyu won't let me do it myself, I'll have to do it without him knowing."  
  
"You really are a genius, aren't you?"_ Hoya smirked at the older.  
  
_"You could say so. But right now, if we throw this out, we can go get some subak hwachae. Wanna go?!"_ Dongwoo said, bringing his seat back down to its upright position and leaning across the table toward Hoya. His eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas, and Hoya couldn't deny that he was in the mood for the cold treat himself.  
  
_"Alright, let's go before those two get up."_ Hoya said.  
  
_"Okay!"_ Dongwoo jumped up, sweater in tow, and he and Hoya left to get their watermelon reward.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Helping others with fashion is a good deed and deserves the proper reward, or so Dongwoo thought.  
  
And as long and Woohyun and Sunggyu remained in their little comfort bubble in each others arms, nothing else mattered to them.  
  
_Not even a leopard print sweater._

  
  



End file.
